psychology behind break ups
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Sheldon never new how much his actions actually hurt Amy. But when she finally breaks, Sheldon is left to confront his feelings for her while Amy tries to move on from the love of her life. And possibly her friends. May be a two shot or three shot. Shamy fluff for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**I seriously love Shamy! its my Otp I always wanted to do a story. please review! Tell me if anythings OOC for future reference**

* * *

Sadly Penny watched as Amy curled up in a ball on her couch and started dry heaving. Yet another date night had come and gone with Sheldon being indifferent if not completely Vindictive. Or in Penny's talk, a complete ass. _If he could see how much it hurts her,_ thought Penny

"It's ok Sweetie." said Penny, lifting Amys head and putting it in her lap. "Maybe you should take a...break from Sheldon, you know, find another psychotic AI."

"Th-that hypothesis h-has a few errors P-p-penny" stammered the hysteric neurobiologist. "Im-im u-u-under contract f-first of all. and sec-second of all, thats the pro-pro-problem." Amy sat up and took off her glasses, wiping at her eyes. "My my mother, she always said..."

"oh boy" said Penny sarcastically, earning her a glare from Amy.

"My M-mother always said that, you should hang around the type you would marry, cause you could l-lose your heart to anyone. Of course I thought that was improbable, because you-you cant _lose_ your heart. And I-I never thought anyone w-w-would touch me with a ten foot pole."

Penny could see where this was going, and she didn't like. "You've fallen in love with Sheldon." She said slowly. Amy rolled her eyes and hiccuped. "I wasn't aware it was much of a secret."

"Its not. It's just, I guess, Sheldons a good guy but,"

"Does the realization upset you Penny?" asked Amy in her weird, provocative way. Penny gave her a weird look and scooted away a little. Red tinted Amy's cheeks and she looked to the ground. "I get what your trying to say. I'm not good enough for him."

"NO! not what I'm saying at all!"

"its fine." muttered Amy, averting her attention to her lap again. Penny put her own hand in Amys lap and squeezed her hand. "You know what?" she said standing up. "What what?" asked Amy, standing up as well. "I;m going to help you. Do I think its worth it...No not at all, but i'm gonna help you."

Penny had the wild look in her eye that Amy just loved. "I would deeply appreciate the service, but I have used the scientific method again and again taking into account a multitude of various psychological analysis, personal idiosyncrasies, and I spiked his drink with testosterone pills. All that gave me was heart break and Sheldons legs temporarily giving out."

"I didn't understand the majority of that sentence, though nice touch with the legs." pointed out Penny.

"Well the gist is that i've tried everything. It only annoys him."

Amy looked away again so she wouldn't have to look at Penny's stink eye. "Well he tries to! He told me he did. Just cause he cant easily translate his emotions into romantic feelings doesn't mean he doesn't care about me."

"Am's we both know he cares about himself above anyone else. "

"Is this a hip modern way of making feel better? Cause I don't think it works." said Amy, sitting back down. "Oh no no no sweetie. Sorry its just i've been in this situation before, just the mans usually not a psychopath. Anyway, your right, Sheldon does care about you, which is why my plan is more likely to work than it would!" squealed Penny, getting excited.

"Explain"

"Well, have you ever tried opening his libido?"

"say what?"

Amy looked at her beautiful blonde bestie incredulously. Penny shook her head excitedly. "No no no this could work. None of us even thought he had a sole before you! And every one has a libido! Even the Joker had that Carly girl!." Exclaimed Penny, hopping up and down on the couch. "I think you mean Harley." corrected Amy. "I dont care, So maybe it'll help if I call over Bernadette and we sexy you up!"

"You want to sexy me up?"

"Yeah...You know, make you more attractive. Maybe it would turn Sheldon on to have a girl who's attractive and brainy."

"Wouldn't that be Bernadette?" Sadi Amy sadly. "No hon, your hot to! you just kinda, uh cover it up. But once he see's you Sheldon will flip!" Penny was starting to get overly excited over a bad plan. "Thats very nice of you Bestie, but Sheldon cares nothing for physical appearances. I doubt a "Makeover" would make much of a difference." Penny raised an eyebrow. "Well you said you tried everything, and you haven't tried it yet." Amy just stared at her confused.

"Wait for it to sink in..."

"Your right Penny!" squealed Amy, jumping up!. "As I always am." said Penny, taking advantage of the empty space to put her feet up.

"You and Bernie have full permission to turn me into the sexy beast goddess I always aspired to be but never attained!" announced Amy.

"Good because I already texted Bernadette like five minutes ago."

* * *

Sheldon had sat down in his spot with his lap top, quiet content. Another date night had come and gone and Sheldon viewed it as success. Amy didn't talk much through out the entire thing and let him take her to all his favorite places no questions asked. Though sometimes she would just stand their, staring off into space when he wanted to go somewhere else. Then he would have to drag her around. Once he even had to go so far as to carry her because the group at the trains museum was leaving for the next display and he, for some reason, couldn't bring himself to leave her behind. It was very annoying.

Clicking mindlessly through various pictures of koalas on his computer, Sheldon found that only a few really brought about the euphoria subjected by their adorable faces on the pleasure center of his brain. _Cheese is proven to affect the pleasure center of the brain _Thought Sheldon. _Maybe I should get a cheese koala? _Sheldon just shrugged it off and kept scrolling through the Koalas.

Out of some impulse, Sheldon clicked the exit button on the Koalas and opened the page with his saved photos of Amy. He smiled slightly at the pictures. suddenly he stopped at a picture he took of her the previous night before shutting the door on her face. Sheldon was not good at reading facial expressions but he was almost sure something was wrong..

"Excuse me Leonard." called pout Sheldon.

"Yeah?'' replied Leonard from the other room.

"Look at this picture of Amy and tell me whats wrong with her face."

Leonard came out into the living room with a confused look on his face. "What picture?" Leonard went over to the couch and peered at Sheldon's computer over his shoulder. "Nothings wrong. She has a very... Nice face?" tried Leonard. Sheldon turned to him with a hard look. "It is not your job to say that MY girlfriend has a nice face. What you need to tell me is why it looks, empty"

Leonard shrugged. "I dunno, maybe she's mad about something. I'm guessing you."

Sheldon did a double take. "Mad at me! Poppycock. Why would she be mad at me im delightful."

Leonard shrugged again. "Well I could call Raj and Howard and put money on it." Sheldon just groaned. "You used "And" twice in a sentence Leonard."

On the couch, Sheldon's phone buzzed. He picked it up looked at it. "There you see, Amy just decided to open clause 34 of our relationship agreement tomorrow. "Special occasion that shall not be missed but does not fall on date night." Mad at me, I don't know where you get these things Leonard!'

"So your going to accept?"

"Heavens no I just saw her thats enough. Then again if she is upset about something than gracing her with my presence would make her feel better. That and she might not tell me what the occasion is unless I accept."

Leonard rolled his eye. "Whatever you say." He said and left for his room. Sheldons phone buzzed again and he picked it up.

"Drat. she wont tell me till tomorrow"

* * *

**This might be a two shot or three shot**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok next chapter! **

* * *

Sheldon checked his watch again as he sat in his spot fidgeting.

_When is Amy getting here? I've had a rash all day waiting for her surprise. _

Again he checked his watch

_7:31! oh god!_

Finally there was a knock at the door. Sheldon sprang up and bolted to the door. He wretched the door open but Amy, on the other side, pulled it closed again. Sheldon tried again but the same thing happened.

"Amy!"

"Close your eyes! get ready for your surprise!" said Amy from behind the door. She didn't sound like herself. Well, she sounded like herself but in a different way.

"Amy this is hardly appropriate."

"Just do it please!"

Sheldon sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright they're closed. now give me my surprise before I have an aneurism."

Amy threw open the door and squealed "Open!"

"Oooo I can't wait to see my...surprise?"

Sheldon's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Standing before him was Amy. No not Amy. It couldn't have been. She was wearing a maroon camisole and extreeeeeeeeeemly short black shorts. The front strands of her hair were curled and she was wearing a pound of make up instead of her usual none. In short, Brunette Penny was standing in front of Sheldon.

"A-Amy?" sputtered Sheldon. Amy smiled. His reaction was a good sign. "Yes Sheldon." She purred, making a move to get past him. A rock stiff arm caught her around the middle and kept her from entering.

"Your not Amy." he said. Amy gave a uncharacteristic giggle, though they both knew Sheldon was serious. Sheldon folded his arms and scrutinized her. Her tight clothes made her body look less lopsided, but judging by the flat stomach and wide hips, it was Amys. And though her eyes were heavily outlined in dark and glass less, the deep green could only be Amy.

"If you ARE Amy, whats her age, Major, Tai order, and favorite star trek character?' he grilled.

"Twenty seven, Neurobiology, Veggie gyoza over jasmine rice and McCoy ." recited Amy, a glimmer of her old self shining through. Speechless, Sheldon stepped aside, allowing Amy to get by. She stumbled over to the couch, teetering on her high heels.

"I still don't think your Amy." Sheldon quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. So is this..." started Sheldon, gesturing to Amy with a look of disgust "...My surprise?" Amy reclined on the couch in a provocative pose. "Well I thought you would enjoy it. Don't you?" Amy crawled across the cushions, popping her butt at him.

"You're in my spot." Said Sheldon.

Amy's cheeks turned red and she scuttled to the far end of the couch, pressing herself into the arm as if she wanted to melt into it.

"Sheldon, can I ask you something?" asked Amy, her voice high and squeaky.

"Well I have the answer for everything." answered Sheldon. He was still eyeing Amy saw Amy peaking through the cracks in this facade, but it was starting to dawn on Sheldon that Amy may have been upset

"Do you think i'm beautiful?" asked Amy in a shaky voice.

A weird figurative weight suddenly hit Sheldon in the head. _Is this why she is doing this? She thinks she isn't beautiful. Is she trying to boost her self esteem with material possessions? Penny did this._

Taking Sheldon's silence as answer, Amy felt herself tear up.

"You know what Sheldon." she stated, voice shaky. "I have wanted friends my entire life. But all I got was living hell. And, and when I-I met you guys, I was so happy, but I know I annoy you guys. All of you. You, Penny, your all just to nice. Do you know what it feels like to finally have something but not actually having it! Its torture!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sheldon, he actually did know what she meant, he just couldn't breath. And he was confused about why Amy chuckled at that.

"Of course you don't understand." Mumbled Amy. "It's like if you only had one equation to solving string theory, but you can't solve it." Sheldon felt his eyes bug out again. He had never known it was that bad. Amy swallowed hard.

"Maybe it would be better for all you guys if I was on my own again."

"Well if thats how you feel I have to say..."

"Oh Sheldon!"

Amy jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, tears in her eyes.

"NO TOUCHY!' shrieked Sheldon, Shoving Amy away. Amy flipped over the arm of the couch and lay sprawled on the couch. Sheldon froze. so did Amy, she stared up at him like she never knew him. Then she got up if the couch and ran out the door, leaving her shoes behind.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sheldon whipped around to see Leonard in the doorway. "Do you realized what just happened!" Leonard yelled at Sheldon.

"Leonard, if I did would I have my pensive look?" Sheldon gave a blank stare into the middle distance. "Well let me clue you in, do you realize that Amy loves you!"

"It's crossed my mind."

"It's crossed your mind! She thinks that we don't like her! Amy does everything for you and you don't appreciate her. You didn't even tell her she was beautiful."

Sheldon gave Leonard a deep look. Leonard gave a frustrated growl and went to run after Amy.

"Amy Farrah Fowler is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. But that wash't Amy."

Leonard gave a shocked look at Sheldon. He shook his head and Ran after Amy

* * *

Leonard found Amy sitting on the floor on the second floor landing. She wasn't crying, shaking or anything. She was just staring off into space. Most likly in shock.

"You ok?" Leonard said tentatively. Amy just shrugged. Leonard pressed his back to the wall and slid down next to Amy.

"I'm in no place to explain Sheldon, but ou do know that we all care about you right?" asked Leonard

Amy shrugged again. "Don't pretend that you liked me when I first came. Don't pretend I didn't say weird things sometimes."

Leonard sighed. "Yes you were condescending when we first met. But that wasn't the real you. And you wouldn't be you if you didn't say those things. But don't think we think of you badly in anyway. We all love you!"

"Not all of you." Muttered Amy. Suddenly Leonard relized what happened.

"Sheldon cares Amy." He said seriously.

"Whatever." Murmured Amy, getting up and going down the rest of the stairs.

* * *

When Leonard got back up to the apartment, Sheldon didn't look like he moved at all, he was just standing in the same place as he was.

"What happened Leonard?" He asked, almost meekly, in his child like voice

"You broke up that's what happened." Said Leonard sternly, moving to sit on the couch. Sheldon gave his breathy laugh, though it seemed more anxious than usual. "We can't be broken up. I have a legal document thats says otherwise!" Said Sheldon as he moved to sit in his spot next to Leonard. Leonard rolled his eyes. "Your an idiot."

"I have a legal document that say otherwise to that too."

"Ugh!" exclaimed Leonard. "You don't get it! Relationships are about both people in the relationship being equals! and you just put Amy down all the time!"

"Your crazy." said Sheldon. Leonard decided not to comment. "Amy worships me." He said. but he seemed to be reassuring himself. "Maybe thats the problem. Amy loves you! And you just string her along!'

At this Sheldon jumped up. "I do not string Amy along! " he said in outrage. "Oh yeah? You know she loves you but you kept her in this relationship and make her feel like there is something wrong with her." said Leonard. Sheldon felt his knees go weak as reality set in, about what he did to Amy. Slowly he sunk back into the couch. He felt a pain in his chest at the thought of losing Amy. That he lost Amy. Slowly he turned to face Leonard.

"But I do love her."

* * *

**K I guess theres gonna be another chapter! Cause no one wants me to go! OLIVE OYLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**quite possibly the last chapter, but I will be posting other Shamy stories! **

* * *

Disoriented, Amy unlocked her door and stumbled into her apartment. Her head was pounding but that was to be expected when someone held back tears. She threw Penny's fancy purse on the ground and went into the bathroom. Amy hit the lights and slammed hard against the sink. Looking into the mirror, She saw herself staring back in the same vacant stare. But it wasn't her.

No wonder Sheldon didn't want her. No matter what Penny and Bernadette did, they could never make her good enough. She wasn't smart enough next to Sheldon, she was ugly, and now she was a skank.

Amy tucked her chin and started to cry. Her mascara ran down her cheeks in torrents. Taking a peak up at her reflection, she saw a distorted figure that looked how she felt.

She quickly wrenched the tap and started scrubbing at her face so hard it hurt. Every time she looked up all she could her was _not enough, not enough._

Eventually she blindly stopped the sink and stared at herself once more, tears rolling down her face. The make up was completely scrubbed off her face, her usually golden skin was ghost pale and the once perfectly curly hair was now matted. Amy felt like she couldn't breath.

Gasping she went to her room and threw off her clothes. It did little to help. She grabbed a soft white t shirt and one of her beloved gray pleated skirts. Amy decided not to put on stockings. She grabbed a pale pink sweater that wrapped around her waist and put that on. She still felt horrible but she felt like herself again.

Just before she left her bedroom, Amy spotted her tiara. Looking at it, she pondered what to do with it. Amy loved it so, she loved Sheldon. Amy didn't know the protocol for break ups. She supposed she would have to get rid of it. Amy slowly, zombielike, went to the glass case where she kept her tiara and opened it.

Amy walked out of her bedroom and laid down on the couch, careful to position her head so she wouldn't knock off her tiara. She pulled her sweater around her and switched on the TV. Though she didm;t really watch. Amy was deep in thought.

_A sharp blow to the hippocampus area of the brain can cause at least temporary memory loss. But I would be pulled back in my field if I forgot the past three years. And it would be dangerous and it would be difficult to measure how long the memory loss would span. _

_I wish I could forget them all._

As she lay there, she thought of the time Bernadette and Penny went dress shopping without her. Then when both Raj and Sheldon called her ugly. This went on and on until Amy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sheldon if this is an emergency why are we going over two hour later? It's ten at night!" complained Leonard as he and Sheldon walked through the hall to Amy's apartment. Sheldon stopped short and gave Leonard a "Are you stupid its so obvious" look

" This is a emergency Leonard, so naturally I had to go over all the protocols for emergencies, plus look at the section of emergencies in the relationship agreement, do my usual leave the house routine, and watch Doctor Who."

"And why would you watch Doctor Who?'' asked Leonard

"I only watch three episodes per night and last nights ended on a cliff hanger. How am I supposed to smooth things over with Amy with my mind set on the whereabouts of Ten and Rose." explained Sheldon. Leonard rolled his eyes. Sheldon approached apartment 314 and knocked on the door. "You know she might be asleep." said Leonard.

"Shut up. Amy _thump thump thump _Amy _Thump thump thump _Amy." Sheldon put his ear to the door, but all he could her is the faint sound of TV.

"See she's asleep. You should just call her in the morning." said Leonard. Sheldon rolled his eyes. "You think I haven't tried that. I have to talk to her." he urged. "Then i'll be in the car. But I leave at eleven." then Leonard went back down the hall.

Sheldon felt around the sides of the door. He leaned against the door. "Don't worry little moth. I'm here." Sheldon pullled out his lock pick and fuddled with the lock.

Sheldon quietly let himself in. Amy was asleep on the couch with the TV reflecting off her. Sheldon grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. As he stared at her, in a completely not creepy way, he took note of the details in her face.

Tear stains tracked her already pale face. But despite this, she looked peaceful. Sheldon noticed her dry breathing, a sign of recent hysteria. Sheldon went over the protocol for this and came up empty. But then it hit him.

when he or Amy ever happened to be extremely upset, they did one thing. cuddle.

grabbing the back of the couch, Sheldon lowered himself on top of Amy. In a completely not creepy way. He settled on her and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. Usually cuddling gave Sheldon extreme discomfort, but that night he found it pleasurable.

Then Amy woke up.

Amy shrieked and Sheldon shrieked back. Amy pulled her blanket over her head. Sheldon launched himself over the back of the couch with a soft thud. Slowly Amy lifted the blanket over her eyes.

She could have sworn Sheldon was just there. She had felt his weight and everything. of course a deranged mind could have conjured it up

"Crap. I'm seeing thing." moaned Amy, rubbing her eye. She quickly untied her sweater and threw it off, the same feeling of constriction over coming her. She got up and moved toward the bathroom. Sheldon watched her lurching walk from his place behind the couch.

Amy went into the bathroom and grabbed some meletonin. She untwisted the top and groaned. Grabbing an x acto knife, she stabbed the tinfoil covering and swallowed two tablets. After putting away the medicine, Amy froze.

She took the X acto knife and stared at it intently. Sheldon was confused. Then it hit him suddenly. He wrentched off his jacket and prepared to lung at Amy when Amy dropped the knife like it burned and kicked it across the tile. It skidded till it hit the bath tub with a clink. Amy jumped back and hit the wall. She slid to the ground and buried her head in her arms.

Sheldon jumped out and immediately wrapped his arms around her. Amy instinctively turned into it and started to cry into Sheldons shoulder. Sheldon stiffened. As soon as the dampness settled into his shirt his brain started calculating all the germs that could be in tears, not to mention the skin cells she was rubbing on him.

But then that stopped.

Sheldon had an epiphany. Maybe he didn't mind having Amys germs on him.

Carefully Sheldon placed a hand in the hollow of Amys knees and lifted up. And then put her back down again cause he was winded.

"H'ok a one and a two and a...' Sheldon lifted her up again and carried her to her room. Laying her down and tucking her in, he kissed her on the forehead.

Then he ran to catch Leonard

* * *

**Many apologies but it seems ill have to do one last chapter. Only one more I promise! I expected it to be long but no this long so you get me for another week and a half! Again so sorry :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter I swear and then you'll be rid of me!**

* * *

Amy sat up in bed in confusion. mainly because she was in bed and not on the bathroom floor. Then she remembered Sheldon.

Looking around Amy saw no sign that Sheldon was ever there. Amy thought for a second _did I just imagine it? _Sighing Amy slid out of bed. If she had learned anything from being a neurobiologist, is the mind was a funny thing. It looked like sheldon, but it didn't act like Sheldon. Amy stumbled out of her room and jumped in surprise.

"How is it that everyone can break into my apartment!'' exclaimed Amy at the sight of Penny on her couch.

"Well I don't know who everyone is but the door was unlocked, open and the chain was broken." said Penny, pointing to the busted open door. Amy stared at it.

"Huh, either I had a visitor in the night or you have unlocked the dormant side of your brain and developed physic abilities. Out of my former peer group you were the second to last person I would have thought to achieve this first." said Amy

"Hey! wait why second to last."

"Howard was the last."

"Ah"

Amy sighed and moved to he breakfast bar. "What are you doing here Penny?" she asked. Penny stood up and looked at the floor. "I just wanted to see how you were. Leonard told me what you said and..."

"Look Penny, I don't want you to feel responsible for anything. I know you are too nice to let this go but, it will be better for all of us if you just let it go. It won't be that hard." said Amy. Penny felt herself tear up. "Amy please listen, We all love you, just because Sheldon doesn't want to have sex with you doesn't mean there's something wrong with you! It means there is something wrong with Sheldon!"

"It's not just Sheldon. A lot of you guys think that when I say weird things that i'm oblivious or negligent to the full meaning of my moniker. But once it comes out I regret it for ages worried about whether one day you would be fed up with it. And I know you are."

"No Amy thats not true!" exclaimed Penny. she grabbed Amy and pulled her on the couch. "Yeah you say some really weird stuff, but thats a charming quality! kinda. But please don't leave! I've always wanted a friend like you! A real one." Penny threw her arms around Amy's neck and cried. Surprised, Amy awkwardly put her own arms around penny.

"You're not going to leave are you?" asked Penny tentatively. Amy gave a small smile and shrugged. Penny squealed.

"Thanks for coming Penny. You're a good friend." said Amy quietly. Penny gave Amy a hug. "Oh sweetie we are NOT friends" she said. Amy felt sick.

"We are besties"

It was Amys turn to do a out of character squeal. They giggled and Penny got off the couch. "Ok how about we make breakfast and you get one of your electro things and see if I AM psychic."

Amy smiled and nodded excitedly when Penny froze.

"Is that Sheldons jacket on the floor?"

* * *

Amy slightly played with the smooth fabric of Sheldon's windbreaker when the door finally opened.

"Sheldon why were you at my apartment last night?" asked Amy in her usual matter of fact tone, though she didn't meet sheldons eyes.

"I initiated cuddling."said Sheldon. "While I was there, there was something that distressed me though..."

"Look just take the jacket." Amy thrust the jacket into sheldon and turned away. Sheldon grabbed her arm and pulled her into the apartment. He dragged her across the floor and thrust her into the middle couch, he taking his spot.

"Sheldon..." Amy tried to stand but Sheldon pulled her down. "were you going to hurt yourself last night?" he asked. Color flooded to Amys cheeks.

"I...I..I no but, just" Amy put her head in her hands. Sheldon put and arm around her. "Amy, I've never been in a relationship before, so i've never broken up with someone before. And I don't like it."

"I don't like it either but if you're miserable with all the touching then..."

"But i'm not miserable! i'm ok with your yuckies now!"

"Sheldon you don't have to say tha!" Sheldon grabbed Amys face and kissed her. He pulled away and stared at Amy's wide eyed face. "I usually am never selfish, but it was very selfish for me not to do that sooner." said Sheldon. Amy pulled out of his grasp and looked at the floor.

"No, it was selfish of me to keep on pushing you for stuff you weren't ready for." she murmured. Then Sheldons lips were on her ear. "You are never selfish. And, maybe i'm ready now."

Before Amy could process his words, She let out a yell as Sheldon swept her off the couch into his arms.

"Sheldon! What are you doing!"

"Sweeping you off your feet to the sounds of an offstage chorus. That isn't here." He said . "Now I am going to exercise my rights as a man by teaching you about yuckies." He said sternly. "Right after I take a breather." Sheldon put down Amy for a second and started gulping for air.

"If you don't want to do this you dont have tWAAAAAHHHH!' Sheldon Picked Amy up again and ran into his bedroom.

* * *

**Hurray for anticlimactic endings! k fianlly you are rid of me. bid you ado! **


End file.
